Father and Son Day
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: It's Otoya's birthday and this year he just wants to get to know his father, Shining Saotome, better. Tokiya takes him to their boss and Otoya asks to spend the day with Shining in order to know how to become a good idol and to get to grips with taking over Shining Agency one day since he is the heir. But will he be able to get the answers he truly wants from this remarkable man?
1. Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTOYA!"

The redhead grinned joyfully as his bandmates including Haruka and Tomochika congratulated him, one or two even giving him a hug while the others patted his shoulders. "Thank you everyone!" he replied, before they were interrupted by Shining, Ringo and Ryuuya also appearing to briefly congratulate his birthday before giving them the day off for the time being.

It was when Shining disappeared around the corner that Otoya's face fell into a slight frown, instantly worrying and concerning the others around him.

"What's the matter Otoya-kun?" Natsuki asked gently, copying the boy's frown.

"Well...you know how last year I found out that Saotome-sensei is actually my father?" His eyes were beginning to slightly water so Tokiya spoke up.

"Are you worried about taking over Shining Agency since you're it's heir?"

Otoya shook his head. "No, it's not that. I'm actually pretty excited about that, but I don't know if I'll be as good and I really like being an idol and-"

"Otoya, you're rambling again".

Otoya blinked and gave Tokiya's smirk a sheepish grin in reply, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. I guess I just wish I could spend some time with him. He is supposed to be my father and all, and I've never really known anything about my parents, truly... Even if it's just for one day or even an hour or something! That's what I wish for..." He then brightened and straightened himself. "But having you guys is enough! We are kinda like family now..."

"Yeah and you and Icchi are practically a married couple" Ren sniggered along with Syo.

"Wh-What nonsense are you spouting now?!" Tokiya's voice raised slightly in pitch while Otoya blushed lightly while Tomochika hung an arm around his shoulders and jokingly whispered something in his ear that deepened said blush.

"Tokiya-san and Otoya-kun are awfully close, even for roommates" Natsuki mused mostly to himself. "Syo-chan and me knew one another since we were kids, but you two only met at the academy".

"Aw, Icchi does have a heart after all, and perhaps a special one for Ikki".

Tokiya grumbled lightly while Otoya attached himself to Tokiya's arm, grinning up at the older boy. "Tokiya's actually really, really kind once you get to know him! I still remember the duet you did with Masa, it was really good! Everyone's was!"

"Why are you bringing that up Otoya-kun?" Syo asked, tipping his hat slightly.

"Just a random memory".

"It's because that's about the one time you couldn't pester him and were spending the time with Ochibi instead" Ren smirked.

"N-Not true Ren!" the redhead flustered and hid half his face in Tokiya's side, much to the latter's distaste. He didn't really mind the 'affection', just preferred it when they weren't in the public eye or anywhere near the others.

"Well once you boys are done with your disagreements, we should do something for Otoya" Tomochika spoke up, arms folded across her chest, leaning forward slightly. "It is his birthday after all".

"Why don't we go and talk to Saotome-sensei and see if you can spend the day with him" Tokiya suggested in a low voice so only Otoya would hear him.

The younger STARISH idol looked up at him with a grin. "Really?!"

Tokiya nodded. "Don't expect him to say yes though, the man is busy throughout the day. Or at least he should be".

* * *

After excusing themselves from the other, the two roommates took a walk through the building to the office where Shining normally was. Otoya was growing a little nervous the nearer they got and almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened by itself before Tokiya could knock even once. The two shared a look before Tokiya nudged Otoya inside but stayed inside the doorway himself. Moral support is what he told himself.

Shining looked almost as if he had been expecting the two of them. "Ah, Otoya~" he purred, or at least sounded like he was purring. "What can I do for you?"

Otoya shuffled nervously, subconsciously tugging at the sleeves on his new jacket that Tokiya had given him that morning after he fully woke up. "I-I-I just w-wondered if I c-could sp-spend some t-time with you..." He looked to the floor. "I-I wanna know what it takes to be a good idol a-and to do everyone proud when I take over someday!" he added quickly.

Shining stood from his desk and gave a nod to Tokiya, who gave Otoya an encouraging smile before leaving. The redhead felt his nerves increase. He always felt more at ease with Tokiya around... Shining walked to him and grinned, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Suuuuurrrrreeee thing~!" his rough voice rung out as the light flashed over his shades. "It can give us some time to spend together, father and son~"

Otoya looked up, his eyes brimming with excitement. He was finally going to get to know his father!

* * *

 **Will finish this off tomorrow as a two-shot. Just wanted to get it out for Otoya's actual birthday which is today! April 11th!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why do I make promises I can't keep? Like updating when I said I would instead of over a week later xD**

 **I'm so sorry, my brain kept coming to this but then the words wouldn't come so I decided to do some research on this little family**

* * *

After Shining had finished off some less lengthy paperwork, he took Otoya out on a walk around the building's grounds. Otoya could see the other members of STARISH (save Tokiya and Masato who were sitting beneath a tree with books) were teaching Cecil to play football*. He felt the urge to run over and join in on his favourite sport, but he'd managed to get his father's full attention and wasn't about to ditch that for something he could do on another free day.

Sunshine reflected on Shining's shades as he, too, glanced over at the others. "What is it you would like to know the most?" he then asked, knowing full well that Otoya was interested in getting to know his family history rather than it's future.

"I...I guess I'd like to know about my mother and...her relationship with you" he answered nervously.

Shining hummed in thought. It had always been a touchy and off limits topic for him, but Otoya was his son after all and how could he deny the young boy information on his family? He gave another hum, of interest and slowed to a stop in their walk. "Kotomi..." he murmured softly, the name rolling off his tongue whilst giving his heart a painful jab. "Believe me when I say that I never stopped loving her. She was the world to me, but I made a stupid mistake when I had to choose between her and my career as an idol. She must've been pregnant with you at the time..."

He paused to glance at Otoya's expression, but the Shining heir only had a thoughtful expression - one that showed he had his full attention and he was hanging on every word spoken. His red eyes were a mix of sadness, pain yet also some sliver of happiness. He was going to get some of his questions answered. Questions that had nipped at his mind sharply for all his life.

"Your mother was one of my composers". That caught Otoya off guard slightly. It definitely explained how the two had come to know one another and become an item. "I'm sure you know of my debut song, don't you?"

"Ai yue ni..." Otoya mused lightly. "Why did you have to split up?"

"My agency said that an idol's lover is only his fans, and I was told to break up with her. As much as I didn't want to...to this very day she still leaves a hole in my heart that I know will never heal. As for my debut song, it was written by and sung for her".

"She... My mother wrote that song for you to sing? Did she...ever hear the final product?"

"I wish I knew that answer, Otoya... But I'm sure she would be proud of you, being an idol like I once was".

Otoya smiled a little, though he barely remembered her and had more memory of his aunt. "I never realised I had such close connections to music. I've always liked music, but I never thought myself to be much good. But to learn my father was once the most famous idol in Japan and my mother was his composer makes me feel... I feel like I've failed you both".

"Why would you fail us?"

"Because I'm the offspring of two musical geniuses and I know I'm nowhere near that level. I know it takes time but shouldn't there be something in my blood that makes me just that little bit better? Or...I don't want to annoy the others like that though, they'd really hate me. I don't exactly want to be above other people but..." he sighed. "It's hard to explain..."

"No," Shining rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know what you mean. And I can guarantee that Ichinose does too".

"Tokiya? ...Because he was HAYATO?"

Shining nodded. "In a way. He came to the academy to better himself, but then when he began getting to know the lot of you more, I think he decided it was better to be within a crowd rather than stand out from it. You never treated him as HAYATO even after you found out that he was already an experienced idol, and successful. You never truly treated him as HAYATO's twin brother, either, despite believing the lie. He's been ever thankful for that".

Otoya could see that now. He'd always admired Tokiya's skills, especially his vocals and ability to come up with lyrics without proper inspiration. He hadn't once treated Tokiya differently to how he would treat anyone else. He smiled at that. Tokiya was one of his bestest friends, and he felt incredibly lucky to have him at his side. Although, he could swear his heart beat just that little bit faster whenever he found himself alone with the older male.

"Did you have to 'no love' rule when you were becoming an idol? Well, I know you had to split with my mother because your agency said so but...was that the only reason?"

"Not quite. Your mother was very supportive of me and my dream. She even left a note saying "Please fulfil your dreams and be a pro. I'm really sorry. Please be happy". That's what has kept me going for so long. And then I knew I had to create Shining Agency when the orphanage informed me of how well you had taken to playing guitar".

Otoya smiled and spoke out a small confession. "I always used to practice and listen to your song. That kept me going, knowing that someday I'd get adopted into a family at last. I've always really looked up to you, your song always helped me when I was lonely. And now...now I know the real reason it meant so much, because my own father was singing it. And now to know that my mother wrote it to begin with... It makes me really happy!" His small grin turning into a full on beaming one.

Shining smiled fondly at the other. He was actually thankful to Tokiya for bringing Otoya to his office that morning and dragging him away from his work for once. He was certain Ringo and Ryuuya could handle it until he returned. Otoya only wanted information on his family, and then once he was satisfied he would go back to STARISH and probably pester them until their ears dropped off. Not that any of them minded - save for Tokiya perhaps when he wasn't in a content mood - and Shining couldn't be happier that Otoya had friends who truly cared about him.

He still remembered the worry that had clawed dangerously at his stomach, his heart sunken in the pit, when Otoya had not returned to them after recording his duet with Eiichi Otori. He did not know if Raging had suggested the two to be paired because Otoya was his son and it would be heir vs heir, but then there was Eiji, his other son, who was a lot more like Otoya but less vocal it seemed. He remembered the way Tokiya had told him that Otoya had called and said he wouldn't be returning due to losing his usual smile. The light that seemed to guide the others more so than they probably thought. It had emotionally bruised him. The nagging fear that had been nipping at him all the time he was gone. And then he remembered the way the world had brightened when the others had brought him back.

"Thank you...Dad".

That final word was what brought Shining away from his thoughts and he smiled, ruffling his son's hair a bit - as if it would make much difference to the natural mess it was. Otoya beamed back at him and then there was a silent dismissal from both before Otoya ran off up to the small hill to go and join the other boys in their game, seeing that Cecil had gotten the hang of most of it and Otoya would be able to fill in the rest.

Shining chuckled to himself as he spotted Otoya approach Tokiya first and quickly slip into a small conversation with him. There was definitely something going on between those two. He had created the 'no love' rule for his students mainly because he didn't want them to get broken hearts like he and Kotomi had. But maybe...just maybe...he could let this group slide by with it.

 _Take care of him, STARISH._


End file.
